


Too Far

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Allergies, Casey whump, Gen, Pranks, Vomiting, Whump, allergic reactions, allergic!casey, emeto, mint allergy, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: An April Fools Day prank goes horribly, horribly wrong.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Too Far

“Oh man,” Ritter snickers, adding the crushed mint leaf to the captain’s meal. “This is going to be great.”

Herrmann grins, remembering the captain’s hatred of mint. Casey avoided mint like the plague, even going so far as to ban candy canes from his office. Severide, in solidarity, had also banned them from his.

Kidd shushes them, peeking around the corner to see Casey heading over. Closing the microwave, Ritter steps away and heads towards the common room, watching as Casey opens the microwave to get his food.

Snickering, the three of them watch as he takes a bite. Making a face, Casey coughs a bit, confused at the odd taste in his mouth. Too late, he recognizes the taste as mint. Coughing again, Casey pushes his plate away, and stumbles over to Severide’s office.

The three follow him, watching in confusion as Severide takes one look at him before ushering him in. They’re in there for a few minutes before Severide storms out, looking both pissed and terrified.

Kidd and Herrmann exchange a glance as Severide heads to Boden’s office, returning with the chief behind him and a small item in his hand. Kidd realizes with dawning horror that it’s an epipen. 

“He’s allergic?!” Herrmann exclaims, having come to the same conclusion she did. Severide stiffens at the sound, turning around with fury in his eyes. 

“You did this?!” He yells, stalking towards them. Behind him, Boden leaves the room, barely glancing at Severide and the three.

“It was a prank! We didn’t know!” Kidd tells him, taking a step back. Severide scowls at her.

“This is too far! Way too far!”

With that, he turns around and heads into his office. Kidd follows behind him and is surprised to see Casey lying on Severide’s bed, red hives covering his otherwise ghost white skin.

“Captain!”

Casey looks up at the sound of Kidd’s voice and manages a weak smile before coughing again. Severide glares at her but doesn’t make any attempt to make her leave. Encouraged by this, she takes a step forwards and sees the captain pale.

“Sev—”

Severide is quick to react, helping Casey sit up and putting the trash can under his chin. The two officers make eye contact, seemingly communicating theough the single glance and Severide looks at Kidd.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Out. Now. He’s not going to puke if you’re in here and he nees to get that shit out of his body. Get out. GO!”

Kidd leaves and as she closes the door, she hears the sound of gagging.

~~~

Sevride runs a hand up Casey’s back, hating that he can’t do anything to ease his friends suffering. They had already injected him with his epipen and had to wait for ambo to get back with the spare.

Until then, all they could do was make Casey comfortable and try to get the mint out of his body. 

“Sev.”

Severide snaps out of his thoughts, glancing down at his best friend. “Yeah?”

“It wasn’t their fault. They didn’t know.”

“I don’t care. They should know better than to mess with people’s food.”

Casey sighs, knowing he won’t be winning this battle.

“You done?” Severide asks. Casey nods and Kelly removes the soiled trash can, placing it on the ground. “Don’t worry. Ambo will be here soon.”


End file.
